


The future she needed

by Melime



Category: Farscape
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It wasn't what she hoped for.





	The future she needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logans_girl2001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=logans_girl2001).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O futuro de que precisava](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378971) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Aeryn was born to be a peacekeeper, it was the only life she knew, and the only future she could ever hope for. Then everything she knew was taken away from her in a single moment, and from peacekeeper she became a fugitive, condemned to run for her life for the rest of her days.

She should have hated John for robbing her of all she ever knew, but she couldn’t, she never could. John had a way with people, he cared about them, so they ended up caring about him more often than not.

She never planned on falling in love with him. On the contraire, she tried very hard not to. It was just one more complication her life didn’t need. There was so much she needed to figure out, and she didn’t even have enough time to do that, one thing or another always threatening their lives. Romance was the last thought on her mind.

It still happened, despite all her best efforts. The entire situation was supposed to be temporary, but Moya and her tripulation became family for her, and John became something else. The same person who robbed her of her life and future freed her of a fate she had no say on, and became part of the future she was building for herself.

It wasn’t what she hoped for, it wasn’t what she thought she wanted for her life, it wasn’t what she dreamed of when she was a child, but somehow, it was exactly what she needed.


End file.
